ffxivlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Miqo'te
' ''' Description The Miqo'te are easily distinguished by their large, projecting ears and restless, feline tails. Instinctual territoriality causes many among them to lead solitary lifestyles, even when living in the more populous cities. Males in particular are said to shy from contact with others. They have a a superb sense of smell and powerful leg muscles, results of a long evolution geared towards hunting and predation. The Miqo'te are divided into two separate Clans : the Seekers of the Sun and the Keepers of the Moon. 'Seekers of the Sun The Seekers of the Sun are the diurnal clan of the Miqo'te race. Their preference for the warm light of day pervades all aspects of their culture, as is apparent in their devout reverence for Azeyma the Warden, Goddess of the Sun. Their pupils are vertically aligned slits with irises faintly colored. It is also not uncommon for their eyes to be disparately colored from birth, a trait considered auspicious amongst their kind. They are widely regarded as quick-witted and prone to action, and many exhibit a tendency to bore easily. 'Keepers of the Moon' The nocturnal among the Miqo'te have dubbed themselves the Keepers of the Moon. Shying from the garish light of day, they revel in the shroud of night, with most offering their piety to Menphina the Lover, Goddess of the Moon. Their pupils are large and round, with very little iris exposure. They are distinguishable from their diurnal cousins by their darker fur, larger ears, rounder eyes, more pronounced canines, and longer, skinnier tails. The Keepers of the Moon are known for their reticent and brooding personalities, but are also respected and sometimes feared for their tenacity. Lifespan Miqo'te have the same average lifespan of other Eorzean races (aside from Viera), roughly 70-90 years. History During the Age of Endless Frost, as the seas turned to ice and passage over them became possible, Eorzea saw an influx of foreign fauna to her shores. This in turn brought the hunting tribes which subsisted upon them, the modern descendants of whom are today known as the Miqo’te. Miqo'te Today The Seekers of the Sun are relatively diasporized across Eorzea. A few can be found in nearly every single region of the land. Limsa Lominsa, however, boasts a substantial population, as they are generally drawn to La Noscea's warm-temperate climate and abundant sunlight. Many of the Seekers of the Sun who have settled in Limsa have also adopted most of its social mores, and do not follow the traditional clan hierarchy very closely, if at all. The other famous population of Seekers of the Sun is to be found in Thanalan - specifically the Sagolii Desert. These tribes, in contrast to their urbanized cousins, tend to be stridently traditional in culture, maintaining the Nunh-headed social structure that have lived on for millenia and with an economy focused on hunting. The most famous of the tribes of this sort among adventurers are undoubtedly the "U", or Drake, tribe. The location of their home, Forgotten Springs, makes it a good stop-over point for anyone venturing out into the desert. The Keepers of the Moon are generally found in the Black Shroud. Their tradition of hunting in the thick woodlands have for years thrown them into conflict with the forestfolk of Gridania, who condemn them as poachers. Of late, however, many Keepers of the Moon have found some small peace with the Gridanians, taken to living within the city and can even be found in portion of groups like the Wood Wailers. There are other clans who still resist Gridanian "domination" and have carved out their own small domains in the forest, like the Coeurlclaws. They tend to engage in banditry to aid their survival, forcing them into further conflict with Gridanians, who are worried their behavior will incite the wrath of the Twelveswood's elementals. The one city-state in Eorzea where Mi'qote of any kind are not found in number is Ishgard. Because of Coerthas' recent climate shift, it is now much too cold for a Seeker of the Sun to be comfortable, and often too cloudy for the Keepers of the Moon. The general hostility of the Ishgardians toward outsiders only further serves as a deterrent to Miqo'te moving into the region in number. Any Miqo'te encountered in Coerthas is likely either an adventurer or traveler, neither likely to stay for long. Gallery Miqo'te 3.jpg Miqo'te Bard.jpg Miqo'te.jpg